


Кольцо

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Энни встречает Армина после его похищения // spoilers 135
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 7





	Кольцо

**Author's Note:**

> snk 135  
> au, согласно которому aruani состояли в отношениях, прежде чем энни заключила себя в кристалл.  
> работа написана 30.12.20

Энни спускается с возвышения одновременно так ловко и осторожно, словно опасается, что любое неосторожное движение может привести это место к очередному обвалу. Несмотря на то, что она пришла сюда только недавно, Энни понимает, что здесь произошло нечто ужасное, уничтожившее это место до основания. Каким оно было ранее? Здесь жили люди? 

Энни в растерянности оглядывается вокруг и болезненно хмурится — воспоминания о жестокой неравной битве, после которой она очнулась посреди выжженного поля в полном одиночестве, возвращаются к ней, словно молния, и с ноющей болью в висках. Она обессиленно падает на колени и зарывается холодными пальцами в распущенные волосы, стараясь облегчить своё состояние — оно ощущается так, словно её черепная коробка может взорваться в любую секунду. 

Леонхарт кричит до хрипоты в голосе. Но, как и ожидалось, слышит лишь эхо, которое разносится вокруг. Это место было таким же заброшенным и чужим, как все остальные территории, где ей в последнее время удалось побывать благодаря трансформации. Вот уже несколько дней девушку окружают бескрайняя пустота, отсутствие любых посторонних звуков и несчитанное количество следов гигантских стоп, полностью покрывающих землю. Вокруг сплошная тишина, нарушаемая только её собственным тяжёлым дыханием и громкими криками, не находящими отклика. Словно она осталась единственным выжившим человеком, о чем никогда не просила. 

Даже птицы, последний раз пролетая над головой Энни чёрт знает когда, хранили гробовое молчание, подобно раздавленным людям, от которых теперь не осталось и мокрого следа. 

Она не может сказать, как давно последний раз видела другого живого человека, не помирающего в луже собственной крови. Энни начинает сомневаться в той реальности, которая предстаёт перед её глазами, ведь единственное, что по-прежнему остаётся настоящим — боль. Боль, что временами становится сильнее, подобно яду распространяется по всему телу и вынуждает её передвигаться медленнее. Когда последний раз она трансформировалась? Тело кажется то слишком лёгким, создавая ощущение, словно Энни способна взлететь, подобно перу, то невероятно тяжёлым — будто вообще не получает необходимые команды. Её голова кружится. Она не может четко видеть дорогу перед собой, словно находится в плотном тумане. 

Он в её голове? 

Как долго Энни идёт? 

Земля под ней кажется невероятно горячей, как пламя. Обратись девушка в Титана, могла бы пересечь эти земли за считанные минуты, несмотря на глубокий и рассыпчатый песок. Но она чувствует себя слишком уставшей — вероятно, трансформироваться полностью не получится, как бы сильно этого не требовали обстоятельства. Энни пропускает песок сквозь свои пальцы. Оглядывается вокруг. 

Шум в ушах сопровождает её так долго, что она практически научилась абстрагироваться от него. Около неё находится так много завядших растений, занесённых песком. От их вида Энни болезненно морщится, скорее рефлекторно поджимает разбитые губы и рывком поднимается на ноги. Маленькие цветы, беззащитно выглядывающие из-под толщи золотого песка, напоминают воительнице людей. Тех самых — кричащих, ползающих в животном ужасе, и раздавленных. Хрупких и сломанных руками кровожадных Титанов, с хрустом чужих костей смыкающих челюсти. 

Она хотела бы взлететь также, как взлетают перья птиц. Но теперь на её форме нет ничего, кроме обугленных жаром плоти Титана ремней, когда-то намерено туго, надёжно закрепляющих УПМ. Возможно, если бы не Микаса, Энни бы нарубила себя на кусочки сразу же, как попыталась использовать усовершенствованное за все года снаряжение, надетое неверно. 

Её веки становятся тяжёлыми, несмотря на то, что девушка старается всеми силами оставаться в сознании. Золотистого песка вокруг оказывается слишком много, словно он умножается в несколько раз, стоит ей только попытаться прислониться к каменной глыбе, что находится рядом. 

— Энни! 

Армин приближается к ней так быстро, что несколько мгновений она действительно думает, что видит обычную галлюцинацию — ранее Леонхарт слишком сильно боялась сойти с ума. Но теперь она лишь удивлённо моргает, чувствуя на своём лице чужие осторожные прикосновения — они кажутся Энни самыми реальными из всего, с чем ей удалось столкнуться в последнее время. Даже реальнее собственной боли, постоянно ощущающейся под рёбрами, в висках, по всему телу. 

— Армин? — только сейчас она вспоминает, что не видела его слишком давно. Он исчез? — Ты… 

— Э-энни! — взволнованно зовёт Арлерт, а прикосновения к щекам становятся ещё более четкими, словно он берет её лицо в свои руки. — Не закрывай глаза! Посмотри на меня! 

В глазах разведчика оказывается так много беспокойства, пока он окидывает ее внимательным взглядом, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно она пострадала, что Энни ощущает, как чувство вины в очередной раз волной захватывает её сознание. Как многие разы до этого — каждый раз, стоило девушке только позволить себе ощутить запретные чувства к врагу, которого она не убила. Не будь их мир таким, что бы было с ними? Леонхарт думала об этом слишком часто во время тренировок по рукопашному бою в Кадетском Училище, после поступления на службу и находясь под защитой своего кристалла. Армин всегда продолжал смотреть на неё таким же любящим взглядом, несмотря на то, что они никогда не были на одной стороне. Возможно, он был её первой ошибкой? Сейчас это было уже не важно. «Предательство» не стало сюрпризом для них. 

Она накрывает его ладонь своей, намереваясь убедиться, действительно ли разведчик находится сейчас рядом — так близко, что Энни может без труда почувствовать на своём лице его спокойное дыхание. То, что Армин продолжает смотреть на неё также, как прежде, причиняет ей боль. Кажется, словно та пропасть, что всегда была в сердце Энни, становится от этого больше. Как бы сильно она не пыталась отрицать наличие чувств к нему, они не оставляют Леонхарт в покое, не хотят растворяться и покидать её, как все то, отчего ей пришлось отказаться ради своей силы. 

— Я так боялся, что ты окажешься втянута в это, — внезапно признаётся Армин. — Я думал… ты _останешься_. 

Энни была напугана, когда в облике Титана подняла капюшон плаща и увидела знакомое лицо. Она ожидала увидеть любого другого разведчика, кроме него, но осознала это слишком поздно. Армин тогда тоже ощутил неописуемый страх — все его тело сотрясала дрожь, а в глазах стоял настоящий ужас, чёткое понимание скорого конца. За все время, что они проводили вместе, ей удалось увидеть слишком много эмоций Армина, которые он не умел скрывать достаточно хорошо, но ещё никогда они не были **такими**. Он терялся, радовался, смущался или проявлял завидную храбрость в то время как она держала свои чувства под замком и старалась не привязываться к нему. Не позволять им перерастать во что-то сильное и необходимое. Настолько, что оставалось с Энни и сейчас, после четырёх лет в подземелье и жестоких кровопролитных битв.

Она все же _любила_ его? 

Только сейчас Энни понимает, что он осторожно, но крепко поддерживает её, не давая опускаться на золотистый песок, окружающий их. Это невероятно сильно напоминает ей о прошлом. О том времени, в которое она позволяла себе забыть о миссии, о себе, о титанах, ходящих за стенами и пожирающих людей. Девушка некстати позволила себе почувствовать то, от чего должна была бежать, абстрагироваться, не позволять себе испытывать чувства по отношению к Демонам по ту сторону океана. Армин оставался внимательным и заботливым — совсем не таким, каким должен быть, согласно рассказам с её родины. 

Теперь на его лице виднеются следы от соединительных волокон Титана — Энни до сих пор не может свыкнуться с этим, но сейчас, благодаря увиденному, чувствует нечто, сродное спокойствию. Спустя все время, пока она находилась здесь в одиночестве, происходящее сейчас кажется ей слишком ненастоящим, но… Он в порядке. _Жив_? 

— Тебя могли сожрать! — она отстраняется, не оставляя разведчику другого выбора, кроме как убрать руки, поддерживающие её на уровне поясницы. Армин смотрит на девушку с сожалением и запускает пальцы в свои волосы, слегка взъерошивая их — до боли знакомый жест. Её голос надламывается сам по себе. 

Он машинально тянется к ней, желая уберечь от падения, когда замечает, как её колени подгибаются — спустя мгновение они оба оказываются на одном уровне и переглядываются прямым взглядом, словно пытаясь выразить свои чувства без слов. Армин не может вспомнить, когда последний раз видел лицо Энни так близко без толстого слоя льда, разделяющего их, а потому невольно словно теряет связь с реальностью, зачарованно наблюдая за её мимикой. 

Возлюбленная, оказавшаяся врагом, слишком часто встречала его со скукой в безжизненных глазах, что сопровождала их отношения так долго, что стала чем-то родным. Тогда он считал — было целой победой, если ему удавалось добиться от неё любой другой эмоции, кроме скуки. Армин спустя некоторое время научился читать Энни достаточно, чтобы хотя бы иногда понимать, что она чувствует на самом деле. Он знал, что Энни пережила нечто ужасное, нашедшее отклик в её холодных глазах. Но до последнего не хотел верить, что Титаном, убившим так много людей, являлась она. Девушка, читающая с ним книги до отбоя и признающая его стратегический ум. 

Первая и последняя девушка, в которую он влюбился? Они оба были мудры не по годам, чтобы отрицать чувства, что испытывали друг к другу ранее, ещё задолго до той самой экспедиции. Но сейчас у них не было времени, чтобы обсуждать их актуальность — мир рушился прямо на глазах. 

— Оно здорово помогло мне, когда я оказался в пасти того титана, — серьёзно говорит Армин, снимая с пальца кольцо, чтобы положить его в ладонь Энни, — но я хочу, чтобы теперь ты забрала его. Я хочу, чтобы ты была в _безопасности_. 

— Не смей возвращать его мне, — предостерегающе предупреждает она, для убедительности окинув его суровым взглядом и забирая свою ладонь из его, — даже не думай. 

— Энни, _пожалуйста_ … 

— У меня осталось не так много времени, Армин, — прерывает его Леонхарт и продолжает, несмотря на то, как сильно меняется его лицо, принимая какое-то болезненное выражение при упоминании проклятья Имир. — Ты должен остановить его. 

Почему даже сейчас они не могут позволить себе быть хотя бы наполовину такими же искренними, как раньше? Армин словно через силу заставляет себя усмехнуться в попытке скрыть свои настоящие чувства, которые спустя время стали только крепче, и растерянно оглядывается вокруг. Конечно — он должен остановить его. Ценной всего? Армин не может ставить на кон **все**. Он **не хочет**. Энни кажется, что от этого маска, скрывающая её эмоции долгие годы, покрывается трещинами, но она не позволяет себе показать больше, чем необходимо в таких ситуациях. Она остаётся такой же безэмоциональной, холодной и безжизненной, несмотря на то, что внутри давно разбилась вдребезги. Энни сломалась сразу же, как только оказалась по ту сторону океана. 

Но Армин даже сейчас остаётся слишком _живым_. 

Он срывает небольшой цветок, кое-как выглядывающий из-под золотого песка неподалёку от них — маленький, но достаточно яркий, чтобы выделиться среди других, несмотря на свою неприметность. Энни узнает этот жёлтый, словно солнце, цветок, сразу же, как только переводит на него взгляд своих голубых холодных глаз. Простой полевой одуванчик — точно такой же, как тот, что Армин подарил ей несколько лет назад во время одного из заданий вне тренировочного полигона. Тогда он был таким неловким — его лицо краснело от смущения так сильно, что Энни на секунду испугалась, что паренек получил тепловой удар, бегая под солнцем несколько часов. 

Она слишком хорошо помнит, как сильно была удивлена, когда Армин наконец протянул в её сторону тот маленький несчастный одуванчик, говоря, что надеется, что он поднимет ей настроение — тогда Арлерт наблюдал за ней также часто и незаметно, как она наблюдала за ним. Энни не была расстроена тем, что её команда заблудилась во время задания, но неожиданно для себя оценила данный жест. Армин был тихим, физически слабым и невысоким — совсем не таким, как другие парни, однако смог чем-то заинтересовать её и вызвать уважение. Они были подростками, которые только начинали испытывать к другим симпатию, но Энни не верила, что её чувства были настоящими. Не импульсивными на фоне гормонального перестроя организма, не выдуманными ради того, чтобы на время отвлечься от той жестокой реальности, в которой они живут. Не только из-за обычного любопытства, свойственного каждому человеку того возраста. 

Но она не была растеряна так сильно, как ожидала, иногда, словно против воли, задумываясь о влюбленности, о которой однажды при ней обмолвилась Мина. Она постоянно краснела в присутствии какого-то парня. Казалась счастливой. И глупой. Отец Энни никогда не разговаривал с ней об этом — все их разговоры сводились к технологиям выполнения боевых приёмов, что девушке предстояло сперва освоить, а затем отточить до идеала. Никаких мальчиков. Энни в принципе не думала, что когда-нибудь почувствует к другому человеку нечто подобное. 

Но, в конечном итоге, Армин оказался прав? 

— Ты, наверное, уже не помнишь, — начинает он, невольно улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, — однажды я уже говорил тебе, что этот цветок похож на тебя.

— Ты сказал, что я — такая же, как этот цветок, — соглашается Энни, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, какой нежной оказывается его улыбка. Слишком долго она видела его искаженным через кристалл. 

— Да, правильно, — Армин кивает и осторожно приближается к ней, словно боясь спугнуть, — такая же сильная. Они вырастают снова и снова, помнишь? 

Он замирает от неё на некотором расстоянии, прежде чем наконец аккуратно закрепляет одуванчик в её распущенных волосах — только тогда Армин в очередной раз понимает, как сильно скучает по ней. Ему хочется прикоснуться к волосам Энни снова, пропустить светлые пряди через свои пальцы… Сжать ее в объятьях и не отпускать до тех пор, пока она в очередной раз не скажет ему, что он делает это так часто, что вскоре будет вынужден платить. Но разведчик опускает руку быстрее, чем навязчивая мысль захватывает его сознание — он не может думать об этом после того, как _предал_ её. Он не хотел верить в это. Был готов поверить во что угодно, но… 

Спустя мгновение они переглядываются, колеблясь. 

Энни поддается вперёд первой — Армин чувствует, как девушка крепко обнимает его, а её дыхание постепенно становится спокойнее, позволяя ему понять, что теперь она прикрыла глаза. Спустя несколько мгновений Энни неуверенно опускает на плечо разведчика голову, по-прежнему сжимая его в объятьях. Армин на некоторое время, кажется, совершенно теряет связь с реальностью, чувствуя на своей спине её холодные прикосновения, которые ощущаются отчётливее, чем когда-либо прежде. 

Раньше, до того, как им пришлось расстаться, он нередко сам устраивал голову Леонхарт на своём плече, особенно после того, как заметил, что благодаря этому она чувствовала себя спокойнее. Не просыпалась в испуге от кошмаров, о которых не хотела разговаривать, не шептала во сне едва ли связанные между собой слова и в целом словно позволяла себе на какое-то время забыться. Тогда он представить себе не мог, что являлось причиной её ночных кошмаров, а теперь понимал девушку так, будто постоянно был **рядом**. Видел все её глазами. 

Армин обнимает её в ответ спустя секунду — снова также аккуратно и заботливо, словно постоянно боится, что она рассыпется прямо в его руках, подобно статуе из золотого песка, окружающего их со всех сторон. Без разницы, в какую сторону обращаются их взгляды. Он чувствует тёплое дыхание на своей шее и впервые за долгое время ни о чем не беспокоится. Армин слишком долго наблюдал за Энни через непробиваемый кристалл, даже не зная, жива ли она на самом деле, чтобы сейчас, находясь в её объятьях, в очередной раз волноваться о битвах, о будущем, о мире и о долге. Они оба выполняли свой долг, защищали то, что нужно защищать, и любили того, кого должны были убить — они не являлись товарищами. Они оставались врагами. Но единственное, что осталось неизменным во всем аду на земле — его любовь к ней. К той холодной девушке, хорошо владеющей навыками рукопашного боя и каждый раз так крепко обнимающей его, словно прячущейся. 

— Ты ненавидишь меня? 

— Ненавидела, — шепчет Энни, по-прежнему не поднимая голову с его плеча, — за то, что ты не выдал меня им сразу. 

— Я лю… 

— У нас не может быть счастливого конца, Армин, — мягко прерывает она, когда легким движением пальцев касается его губ, призывая к молчанию и удивляясь тому, _как_ звучит её собственный голос. 

Ранее Энни уже слышала от него такое признание, но при совсем других обстоятельствах. Тогда она была удивлена этому не меньше, чем он сам — ведь эти слова слетели с его губ быстрее, чем он осознал их значение. Леонхарт не была уверена в правоте своей логики, однако все равно ощутила на себе то, что не должна чувствовать к человеку по эту сторону океана — демону. Иногда Армин действительно вел себя, как демон, но не тот, о котором говорили на её родине. 

Учась на своих ошибках, девушка не даёт ему закончить предложение, прекрасно зная, что сейчас его слова взвешены, как никогда раннее — Армин знает, что он говорит. Знает, что чувствует. И именно поэтому Энни боится услышать это снова, ведь тогда не сможет делать вид, что ей плевать. Незаметно для себя самой она привязалась к нему сильнее, и сейчас эти чувства оборачиваются против неё — Леонхарт не просто так отдала разведчику своё кольцо, и забирать его не собирается ни под каким предлогом. Сейчас только он мог остановить Закат Человечества. 

Энни чувствует, как Армин нежно берет её за руку, переплетая их пальцы — холод серебра обжигает её ладонь. Над ними с громким криком проносится огромная птица, разрушая тишину. 

Армин замечает, как Энни оставляет на его щеке смазанный поцелуй, прежде чем вновь опускает голову на плечо. Её губы оказываются разбитыми и холодными, но это действие выражает неозвученные чувства лучше всяких слов — разведчику кажется, что он может простоять так целую вечность, бережно держа её в своих руках. Армин хочет сказать ей, что все будет хорошо, что они найдут выход из этого положения — запустить пальцы в её волосы или нежно погладить по голове. Поддержать её, _убедить_ , что ничего ещё не потеряно, что счастье… Но он не может отпустить руку Энни — сжимает её в своей крепче, словно совсем забывая о серебряном кольце в своей ладони. 

Она желает открыть глаза в каком-нибудь спокойном месте и ощутить тепло спящего рядом с ней человека, а не наблюдать за тем, как сами небеса раскалываются вдребезги прямо над их головами. Небеса, такие же, как глаза Армина, устремленные на неё, осыпаются, словно стекло. Слышать его голос… 

_Любить._

Где-то там, вдалеке, вне всего золотого песка, окружающего двух Титанов, Микаса срывает свой голос сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, отчаянно пытаясь дозваться до них — потонувших на дне…

**Author's Note:**

> Они находятся в Путях. Я не ставила предупреждение о смерти основных персонажей, потому что здесь подразумевается, что они могут выйти из Путей также, как это сделали другие умершие герои. Но вопрос в том, захотят ли они?   
> Сцена с ромашкой была навеяна артом:   
> https://sun972.userapi.com/impg/MGBc0xwf5dHATMLLZVzg8zSC0ScSsSX0WeANpA/KYskRysouf0.jpg?size=680x680&quality=96&proxy=1&sign=f1264f7ba59bd708e99f23dc8186c75e&type=album


End file.
